There has been an increase in the use of horizontally polarized slot antennas for mobile communication systems. While directional horizontally polarized slot antennas are relatively easy to be design and manufacture, omni-directional and sectorial horizontally polarized slot antennas are more difficult to design and manufacture and hence are more expensive. This has an adverse effect on cost of establishing base stations for systems including mobile communication, wireless LAN (e.g. at 2.4 GHz and 5.8 GHz), UNII (Unlicensed National Information Infrastructure), MMDS (Multichannel Multipoint Distribution Service), and WLL (Wireless Local Loop) systems.
A need therefore exists for an improved horizonally polarized slot antenna capable of omni-directional and sectorial radiation patterns that can be manufactured cost effectively. Consequently, it is an object of the present invention to obviate or mitigate at least some of the above mentioned disadvantages.